STAR
by MamangTukangBakso
Summary: Kehidupan mereka normal sebelum perasaan aneh itu menggerogoti hati masing masing Bertarung dengan kemunafikan diri sendiri pendapat demi pendapat Pemikiran demi pemikiran yang malah akan mempersulit jalan masing masing kaihun, kai , sehun , exo, smtownfamily.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast :**

-Kim Jong In aka Kai

-Oh Sehun aka Sehun

-EXO

-SMTOWNfamily

_Kehidupan mereka normal sebelum perasaan aneh itu menggerogoti hati masing masing_

_Bertarung dengan kemunafikan diri sendiri _

_pendapat demi pendapat _

_Pemikiran demi pemikiran yang malah akan mempersulit jalan masing masing_

.

.

**S . T . A . R **

Di tengah malam sedingin ini ada satu orang yang nekat bertahan di balkon kamarnya , memandang bintang yang berkelap kelip indah menghiasi langin malam , memancarkan sinar yang membuat orang terkagum kagum akan ciptaan Tuhan .

Bahkan disaat yang lainnya sudah tidur , obsidian berwarna sama dengan langit saat ini tetap terbuka , tidak perduli betapa dinginnya angin yang memasuki pori pori kulitnya

Kim Jong In

Nama pria itu

Hanya bermodal pagar balkon sebagai topangannya , rasa dingin yang menyenangkan..

**#pagi **

Brakkk

Jika biasanya seorang Do Kyungsoo selalu terlihat dengan mata bulat yang indah dan bercahaya maka lain untuk kali ini

"aku menyerah membangunkannya !" Kyungsoo mengelap mukanya kasar dengan telapak tangannya , ia menatap semua member yang telah berkumpul , sebenarnya bukan berkumpul karna mereka berpencar kemana mana , ada yang diruang tengah , ada yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya di meja makan , ada yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi , dan lainnya , ya setidaknya suara Kyungsoo terdengar oleh mereka semua mengingat dorm yang tidak memiliki dinding pembatas yang terlalu lebar .

"Sehunaa.. bagunkan dia " perintah Xiumin sang sesepuh di exo , siapa yang akan menolak perkataannya ? mungkin hanya Sehun.

"andweyooo~" Sehun menolak mentah mentah

"ayolah ..." Luhan dengan setengah hati berusaha membujuk Sehun agar tak ada peperangan diantara hyung dan maknae mereka

"ishhhh!" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kesal , sedikit menghentakannya , kepala itu mendongak keatas seakan akan benar benar malas untuk bekerja , bahkan kerak mata masi terlihat jelas menghiasi mata indah itu .

_Klek _

Manusia albino melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang pintunya baru saja ia buka , terlihat jelas didepan matanya tubuh yang lumayan proposional sedang tergulung oleh selimut tebal , Sehun mendengus kesal , dengan malas ia berjalan kearah namja tan yang tidur seperti mayat hidup itu .

_Puk_

Sehun menendang kecil kaki namja itu

_Puk _

_Puk _

_Puk_

"Kim Jong In ... bangun "

Tidak ada reaksi , seakan tidah merasakan apa apa namja yang dipanggil Kim Jong In itu bahkan sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya .

"Kai.. ayolah bangun .. "

Masih tidak ada respon , lihatlah betapa terterkuknya muka Sehun saat ini

"ya! Palliwaa! Ironnaaaaaa!" Sehun mengguncang tubuh Kai kasar , tidak perduli jika namja itu akan marah toh mereka sudah sering bertengkar .

"kkamjongahhh ironaaaa bisa bisa sarapanku dihabiskan hyungdeul hanya gara gara membangunkanmu !"

Masih tidak ada respon Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kai!"

"kamjong"

"Kai..."  
"Kim Jong In !"

"HITAAAAAAAMMMMMMM! "

"KAIKAIKAIIII!"  
"KAIIIIIIIIIII"

"KAIIIIIII!"  
"K!A!I!"  
"KAMJONGGGG!"

"KAIIII"

"YAAMPUN KENAPA SUSAH SEKALI MEMBANGUNKANMUUU?!"  
"KAIIII!"

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! PALLI WAAA! IRONNAAAAA!"

Sehun menendang menendang kaki Kai keras segala cara telah ia halalkan untuk membangunkan seonggok mayat tak berhidung dihadapannya sekarang .

"KAIIIIIIII BANGUNNN!"

_Sret _

Sehun menarik nafas lega , walau hanya satu gerakan sebagai respon dari Kai , pria jakung dengan obsidian malam yang tertutup oleh kelopak mata berkulit tan itu hanya berputar membelakangi tubuhnya , setidaknya itu menandakan bahwa roh pria itu sudah mulai terkumpul walau hanya sedikitnya dari sedikit

"Kai bangun !"

_Srettt_

Kai memutar tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap , meringkuk seperti udang , mungkin itu bisa dikatakan gaya batu .

"ishhh!"

_BRAKKK _

"arghhh"

Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Sehun meloncat tinggi menduduki punggung Kai , ya seperti menaiki kuda , dan itu berhasil membuat Kai mengadu kesakitan , ya Sehun tidak perduli seberat apa tubuhnya bahkan ia tidak peduli jika pinggang orang yang lebih tua dua bulan darinya ini kembali cidera .

"ishhh Kai" Sehun meloncat loncat tidak beraturan , ia tidak peduli jika itu membuat bokongnya sakit

"ya!ya! oke aku bangun !"

_Bruk _

Jika tadi ia hanya diduduki maka sekarang Sehun ,meninpa tubuhnya dengan tidak berperasaan , Kai bisa merasakan helaian rambut yang menggelitik lehernya dan kulit halus yang bergesekan dengan punggungnya yang memang tidak mengenakan baju .

"ceh kau kenapa ? menyingkirlah atau aku akan tidur lagi !"

Suara tertahan Kai memasuki indra pendengaran Sehun , maklum karna sekarang wajah Kai masih menekan kasur ditambah Sehun yang menimpanya , kekeke Sehun tertawa geli berpikir bahwa pria dibawahnya akan kehabisan napas

"aishhh kau tidak boleh tidur lagi ! paliwa ! aku ingin sarapan !"

Dengan cepat Sehun bangkit dan menarik Kai yang tadi sempat ingin tidur lagi keluar

-o-

"hyungaaa... aigoo kalian makan duluan " Dengan cepat Sehun berlari bergabung bersama sembilan hyung lainnya setelah mendorong Kai ke kamar mandi , ya hanya sembilan karna kabar Kris masih simpang siur , entah ia jadi keluar dari grup yang telah mereka rintih dengan keringat dan perjuangan ini bersama atau tidak , terkadang Sehun berpikir kenapa dia mudah sekali pergi dari dorm dan ingin memutuskan kontrak dengan SM bukankah dia telah ditraining dengan waktu yang cukup mengenguras tenaga dan mengeluarkan keringat , selama ini yang Sehun lihat Kris sangat menyayangi mereka , apa semudah itu untuk pergi ? ya tapi ia yakin Kris punya alasan , dan pemikiran ini selalu berhasil membuatnya merindukan sosok pria dengan tinggi diatas rata rata itu, baiklah lupakan ini akan membuat airmata berjatuhan

-o-

Sementara dikamar mandi seorang yang sedang berbaring didalam bathup dengan mata terpejam , bukan menikmati air hangat seperti di film film , bahkan bathup itu tidak terisi air sama sekali , pria tan itu hanya sedang kembali masuk kealam mimpi , tidak perduli dinginnya keramik bathup yang mengenai punggung telanjang nya

**#1jamkemudian **

Kai keluar dari kamar mandi ia hanya mencuci mukanya dengan air , berusaha menghilangkan kerak mata beserta sahabat sahabatnya dari wajah tampan milik pria tan itu.

Kai menoleh kearah meja makan , ia berharap masih ada sisah makanan walaupun sedikit , ya mungkin nasib buruk sedang menimpanya pagi ini , karna ruang makan sudah kosong , hyung hyungnya sudah kembali berpencar keseluruh penjuru dorm

"kejamnyaa~"

Kai menekuk mukanya , haish kenapa hyungnya pilih kasih sekalisi , diakan juga maknae kenapa Sehun terus yang dimanja , bahkan bila Sehun telat bangun ia menjamin Kyungsoo akan menyisakan makanan dan meletakkannya dikulkas , Kai berjalan kearah kulkas mencoba mengecek apakah Kyungsoo sedang berbaik hati .

_Klek _

Tebakannya benar , tidak ada apa apa selain cemilan dan minuman kaleng , hidup itu kejam sekali ya

Jemarinya menggapai cola dibagian terdalam rak kulkas terbawah .

"eoh apa apaan ini ? cola saja disembunyikan sedalam itu ..aish"

Kai kembali menutup pintu kulkas sambil meneguk isi kaleng cola di tangannya

-o-

**#SMent **

Sehun baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke perusahaan entertein terbesar di Korea , angin sejuk dari ac membelai kulit putihnya , Sehun melangkah menuju satu gang sempit disamping resepsionis tidak lupa ia berucap salam pada sang staf dan resepsionis yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik ,

"ish apa apaan dia meninggalkanku begitu "

maksud kedatangannya kesini hanya untuk menyusul Kai yang pergi duluan , tapi ia tidak tau Kai berlatih diruang mana , aigo bodohnya dia tidak bertanya pada resepsionis tadi , tapi aish sudahlah ia malas ingin berjalan keluar lagi

"eh anyeong Sehun oppa "

Sehun tersentak siapa gerangan yang menyapanya tadi

"ehh suara syapa itu ?"

Kepalanya memandang kesegala arah , bahkan suara itu sempat membuatnya merinding

"ya! Oppa ! lihatlah kebawah eoh ! mentang mentang kau tinggi !"

"ehh"Sehun mengikuti apa yang suara itu perintahkan , Sehun menepuk jidatnya cukup keras saat baru menyadari suara yang tadi dia dengar berasal dari gadis kecil yang bahkan tingginya tak lebih dari perut Sehun

"aigoo Lami .. hahaha mian habis kau pendek sekali .."

Ya Lami SMROOKIES mungkin jika fans yang melihatnya akan berteriak , tapi tidak dengan Sehun bukankah itu sudah jelas ? dia juga member dari grup yang cukup dikenal

"yaa! Aku akan tumbuh seperti Sooyoung eonni saat sudah besar nanti !"

"ceh Sooyoung nuna itu makannya banyak tapi ia tumbuhnya keatas sementara kau.."

Sehun menunjuk tepat pada dahi Lami

"aku berharap kau tidak mengembang seperti Xiumin hyung atau Shindong hyung saat besar nanti hahaha"

"yaa! Shindong dan Xiumin oppa itu imut tidak sepertimu kurus kerempeng " Lami menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sehun

"aishhh.. sudahlah ! apa kau melihat Kai ?"

"dia diatas menunggu Red Velvet eonni selesai latihan "

"oo baiklah gomawo Lamiahh"

Sehun berjalan santai meninggalkan Lami yang sepertinya akan pulang , sekilas dari berbagai banyak ruang dance mata hazel itu sering kali mengintip kedalam ruangan melihat sunbae dan hobaenya yang sedang berlatih , rupanya hari ini yang latihan cukup padat bahkan SR14B dan trainee perempuan juga ikut berlatih mungkin untuk persiapan world tour smtown 2014

Sehun masih berjalan tak jarang dia menemukan rekan kerjanya dilorong

"anyeong hyung " Jeno bersama teman temannya menyapa Sehun menujukan senyum sumringah anak kecil yang membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum , senyuman yang juga mirip , kalian lupa Sehun itu bai besar , dia berjiwa anak anak jadi senyumannya itu sangat mirip

"haii semua , Jenoahh tadi Lamimu menitip salam hihihi " sekilas Sehun bisa melihat Jeno tersenyum malu malu , enak juga mengerjai hobaenya , biasanyakan dia terus yang dikerjai .

"ehh anyeong nuna nuna ku ~, Taeyon nunaaaa katanya Baekhyun merindukanmu loh... kekeke" Sehun dengan cepat berlari saat Taeyon sudah melepas sepatunya dan melempar benda itu keudara, diiiringi kekehan member SNSD lainnya , tanpa Hyoyeon

"oohhh hai Shindong hyung ~~" dalam hatinya Sehun tertawa geli mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu dia baru menggosipi hyungnya yang satu itu saat bicara dengan Lami tadi

_Tuing tuing _

sehun mencolek perut Shindong dan hanya dibalas tawa geli dari pemilik pipi tembam itu , setelahnya ia pergi menjauh

"ohh anyeong f(x) sunbaemin .. "Sehun menyelipkan kepalanya diantara pintu dan dinding melihat f(x) tanpa Sulli yang sedang latihan , melambai lambai hanya bermaksud sedikit menganggu

Sehun kembali berjalan sampai ia menemukan Changmin TVXQ didepan sana

"ohh hai Changmin hyung ! wah kau pendek hyung " lihatlah bahkan dia mengejek orang dengan tinggi kurang lebih sama dengan Kris pendek ,, aigoo

"Wahhh anyeong Boa nuna kau masak apa eoh ? bisa kucoba?" ia menyapa Boa yang sedang berjalan ingin memasuki ruang musik

"Boa menyodorkan kotak bekal pada Sehun dengan senang hati ia menyicipi cemilan yang entah apa namanya ini

"wahh nuna memang hebat gomawo nuna aku ingin keatas bertemu dengan Kai dulu ya byee nuna " Boa hanya bisa geleng geleng melihat kelakuan Sehun

_Tap tap tap tap_

Dengan cepat kaki jenjang itu menaiki anak tangga kelantai atas , bahkan ia melangkahi empat anak tangga sekaligus

Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa dia tidak naik lift , ya mungkin dia ingin berolahraga

Sampai lantai dua Sehun dapat mendengar samar samar suara musik , disini ada dua ruangan , mungkin yang satu lagi diisi Shinee terdengar dari lagunya saat Sehun melewati ruangan pertama , dan ini dia ruangan yang ia cari , dengar saja dari lagunya

_Lalalalalalalalalala happines _

Bahkan Sehun dapat melihat empat wanita dengan warna berbeda sedang menari nari didalam , oh lihatlah di sudut sana , ia bisa melihat tiga dancing machine SM berkumpul di situ mengamati hobae mereka ,Eunhyuk , Hyoyeon, dan Yunho pantas saja mereka tak terlihat tadi ,

ehh

bukankah tadi Lami bilang Kai disini ? apakah bocah manis itu menipunya . Sehun menghela nafas kasar

"hahhh" ia melangkah lagi kearah sebuah pintu , yang bertuliskan tangga darurat , jemari kurusnya membuka pintu itu perlahan kakinya melagkah masuk , suasana yang gelap dan hanya diterangi lampu biasa setiap lantainya , tidak kakinya tidak ingin turun ke lantai bawah , entahlah feelingnya membimbing sampai akhirnya ia sampai didepan pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan atap .

_Klek _

Seakan akan menemui tujuannya , pengapnya tangga darurat terganti angin sejuk sore hari Seoul , Sehun menghirup nafasnnya dalam dalam .

_Deg deg deg _

mata hazelnya melebarkan saat melihat sosok pria dan wanita sedang bercumbu di tengah atap , ehh tunggu dia kenal pria itu ,

"Kai?"

TBC

* * *

hallo :D tnang ini bkn ff penuh rahasia kek TIME ZONE kok hehe ni hanya kisah dri 2 bocah beda warna wkwk


	2. Chapter 2

_Klek _

_Seakan akan menemui tujuannya , pengapnya tangga darurat terganti angin sejuk sore hari Seoul , Sehun menghirup nafasnnya dalam dalam ._

_Deg deg deg _

_mata hazelnya melebarkan saat melihat sosok pria dan wanita sedang bercumbu di tengah atap , ehh tunggu dia kenal pria itu ,_

_"Kai?"_

.

.

**S . T . A . R ** chap 2

_Prokprokprok_

Sehun bertepuk tangan , membuat sang gadis segera melepas tautan dan berlari melewati Sehun dengan pipi semerah tomat , sementara peran utama kita yang berkulit tan itu hanya melihat Sehun dengan smirk khasnya

"Kai kau mempermainkan perempuan lagi eoh ?"

"mereka yang datang sendiri .." Kai hanya menggedikan bahu tidak peduli , sepertinya ia lebih tertarik pada langit yang sudah mulai keoranyean .

Sehun melangkah mendekati Kai ikut bertopang pada pagar pembatas atap , ikut menikmati angin sore yang sejuk dan ikut melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam jauh di ufuk barat

"suatu saat kau akan merasakan karmanya tuan Kim .."

"ya suatu saat" Kai menganggap itu hanya angin lalu

Biarkan mereka berdua merasakan indahnya matahari terbenam sebentar

_Hening _

"Sehun.."

"hmm .. " Sehun menjawab tenang

"menurutmu apa gadis tadi cantik ?"

"apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kai pasalnya tidak pernah ada sejarah Kai bertanya seperti itu .

"hei kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu , cemburu eoh ?." Kai menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

" menjijikan .. aku masih normal ya ! ingat itu !"

Ya normal Kai dan Sehun sama sama masih normal .

-o-

Hari ini exo akan menggelar konser pertama mereka dengan nama THE LOST PLANET (TLP) , sebagai pembukaan mereka akan konser dikorea selama tiga hari berturut turut .

Mereka sudah berlatih lama , bahkan seminggu sebelum konser diadakan mereka sudah memulai penyesuaian terhadap pangung .

Diantara semuanya satu tuyul tergelap di EXO itulah yang berlatih begitu keras ,

"ajushi tolong ulang sekali lagi !" Kai berteriak pada staf yang ada di sana , tidak perlu waktu lama musik pembukaan lagu baru mereka –overdose- kembali diputar , dengan Kai yang berperan sebagai lelaki pisiko yang overdosis akan cinta , part ini memang sanga cocok untuknya, tidak salah mereka memberikan part ini padanya mengingat smirk yang terlihat cool plus menyeramkan itu seperti memberi kesan srigala yang merobek image pemalunya , ya dia memang pemalu tapi dewasa terkadang juga manly .

Dia menari sesuai tempo , ekspresi yang tepat dengan temanya , gestur tubuh yang memang nampak seperti pisikopat , gerakan mulut yang tepat mengikuti lirik audio , tarian yang tepat mengikuti hentakan dan tempo musik , mata tajam yang melihat seakan benar benar sedang stres , dan jangan lupakan smirk menyeramkan yang terpatri diwajahnya , benar benar penghayatan yang sempurna .

"jangan berlatih terlalu keras Kai .." suara cempreng yang tiba tiba memasuki indra pendengarannya , syapa lagi kalau bukan satu satunya orang yang lebih muda darinya di EXO , Sehun

"aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk fans " masih keras kepala , pria tan itu seakan tidak kenal lelah masih menari dengan lincahnya .

"tapi kau perlu istirahat " Sehun meminum minumannya santai

"aku tidak apa apa .."

"kau perlu istirahat Kai!"

"aku tidak apa"

"istirahat!"

"tidak!"

"CEPAT!"

"TIDAK!"

"AKU BILANG BERHENTIIIIIII!"

"aku bilang aku tidak ap-"

_Krekk_

Apa itu tadi ? ah pasti suara engsel kaki berkulit tan yang bergeser dari tempatnya

_Brukk _

"arghh" Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya kasar kelantai , sudah biasa baginya ini hanya cidera kaki ringan

"aigoo apa kubilang haish .." Sehun berlari menghampiri Kai , anak EXO lain yang melihat kejadian itu ikut berlari menghampiri Kai .

"gwenchana ?" Kyungsoo pertama kali buka suara , memegang mergelangan kaki pria tan itu dengan hati hati .

"tidak apa apa shhh... " Kai menopang tubuhnya berdiri dengan satu kaki

-o-

Sehun mengantar Kai ke backstage , mereka duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan

"Sehunaa .. "

"hmm .."

"ada tali tidak ?" Kai bertanya santai

"hehh ?" Sehun menyerngitkan alisnya bingung , tapi otaknya secara otomatis mengambil tali di bawah meja rias

"untuk apa ?!" Sehun bertanya waspada , syapa tau sahabat gelapnya ini ingin bunuh diri ..

Sreet

"ce-re-wet" Kai berjalan setengah meloncat dengan satu kaki stelah mengambil tali dari tangan Sehun , pria jakung itu mengikat ujung tali kanan di tiang penyangga , sementara ujung kiri tali ia ikatkat ke bawah mata kakinya seakan bersiap pria tan itu meloncat kebelakang , bersiap siap menendang kearah berlawanan

1..2..3..

KREEEEKKKKK

"ughh"

Ouchh sakit , sangat sakit.. , bahkan Sehun hanya cengo mendengar suara yang berasal dari tulang mata kaki yang sudah kembali ketempatnya semula .

" ini selalu berhasil "

Brukk

Kai terduduk ,nafasnya memburu, ia bisa merasakan ngilu disekitar engsel yang masih kentara , tapi itu bukan masalah ,

Tap

Kai menoleh saat merasa sesuatu yang lebut menyentuh kulit pipinya , sarung tangan warna biru toska, digerakkan oleh tangan putih dengan jari jari lentik yang indah , Sehun ..

'sejak kapan anak itu jadi secantik ini eoh ? '

Obsidian malam dan manik hazel itu bertemu , seakan ada maknet yang menarik , saraf saraf tubuh mereka terasa tidak berfungsi lagi , mereka hanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain , tatapan yang seakan menarik mereka tenggelam ke pikiran masing masing

_Deg deg deg _

Bahkan Kai tidak bisa merasakan sakit diengsel kakinya lagi , detak jantung yang entah kenapa terpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ,

Seakan ada maknet yang menarik kepala mereka semakin dekat setiap detiknya

.

.

Maju

.

.

Maju

.

.

_Cup _

_._

Mereka terdiam cukup lama dengan posisi seperti itu

_Lembut _

"nghhh"

Kai melumat bibir tipis merah muda itu pelan , menutup kelopak matanya menikmati permainan

_Manis _

Ya manis itulah yang mereka rasakan , entah keberanian dari mana Sehun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kai , dan dia juga tidak tau dari kapan dia duduk dipangkuan namja tan itu seperti ini .

Sehun mulai terbawa permainan , merasakan debaran jantung yang membuatnya gugup tapi ini terasa menyenangkan, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher berkulit tan itu ,Kai dapat merasakan dengan malu malu Sehun ikut melumat kecil bibirnya

Tangan Kai mengapit pinggang Sehun , memperdalam ciuman mereka , kedua insan itu bisa merasakan pipi masing masing yang memanas ,

Sehun meremat rambut belakang Kai sedikit kasar , memberi saran bahwa pria albino itu sudah kehabisan nafas ,

_Plup_

"hahh..hahh.." dua bocah beda warna itu meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya , dengan bibir yang sama sama bengkak , oohh ohh lihatlah siapa pemeran utamanya disini , Sehun ! ya Sehun ! lihat itu mata sayu, bibir bengkak , warna merah tua yang sedikit terbuka , serta kepala yang sedikit mendongak keatas , rambut yang acak acakan dan sedikit cairan bening yang entah punya syapa di sudut bibirnya , bahkan Kai bersumpah melihat telinga kucing yang tiba tiba tumbuh dikepala pria albino itu . eh ?

Eh ?

Ada yang salah

Sehun itu lelaki kan ?

Kai memutar otaknya belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi

"wuaa!assdfghjkllllll!" suara cempreng dari mana itu ? belum selesai Kai berargumen suara itu sudah merusak semuanya .

Kai mendongak menatap pria imut yang sekarang sedang menatapnya shock ,pria albino itu berdiri dengan cepat , aneh .. memang apa yang baru dia lakukan ,,, eh ?

apa yang baru dia lakukan ?

bu-bukankah

"k-ka-kau j-jangan salah p-paham ya !" Kai berdiri sembari ikut menatap Sehun shock ,

"AKU BUKAN GAY !" teriak mereka bersama sama

"ya ! ya! Iyaaa ! aku bukan gay ingat itu baik baik ! " Kai bergerak waspada mundur menjauh , walau sesekali punggungnya membentur tembok , sementara Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

Mereka terdiam cukup lama ,

"hei kalian berdua kenapa ?"

Mereka berdua menatap kaget kearah asal suara yang memasuki indra pendengaran mereka

"n-nu-nuna sejak k-kapan kau disini !?" Sehun bertanya gugup , jangan bilang jika wanita bantet itu melihat adegan laknat yang mereka lakukan

"sepuluh menit yang lalu .."jawab staf perempuan itu santai

Sekarang jantung dua orang yang menatap shock seorang wanita berseragam Smstaf itu sedang berpacu kencang, habislah riwayat mereka .., bagaimana jika ia sempat memfotonya , atau memvideokannya , ohh hancurlah

"n-nuna jangan s-sa-salah paham dulu .." Kai berusaha menjelaskan walaupun tergagap

"tenang aku tidak mengambil gambar apa apa "

Fiuhhh

Kai dan Sehun bisa bernafas lega mendengarnya , staff wanita itu berjalan ingin meninggalkan ruangan yang sedang mereka pakai , tapi baru tiga langkah wanita itu berbalik kembali

" well .. kalian manis jika bersama kkk " orang yang dipanggil nuna itu menunjukan senyuman lima jarinya

"hehhh nuna jangan salah sangka kami bukan gay !"

"jangan berpura pura .. aku tauuuu... tidak apa apa sedikit melenceng bukan ? sekarang sudah 2014 .. hahaha btw aku ini seorang ... fujoshi hihihi" kata nuna itu so tau , padahal ia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ,, eh ? memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi , mereka yang ciuman sendiri bukan ? bahkan sempat saling melumat .. mereka menikmati itu ! oh tidak , jauhkan pikiran laknat ini .

SKIP

Malam ini TLP pertama akan segera dimulai , hari sudah menjelang malam , rehesal pun diadakan sekali lagi saat para fans sudah banyak yang hadir

"semua sudah beres ! anak anak TLP akan segera dimulai"

"one ! two! Three! WE ARE EXO ! WE ARE ONE! FIGHTING!"

-o-

The Lost Planet dimulai dengan pemukulan gendang berlogo overdose yang sangat terampil, memicu semangat dari fans yang hadir ,

Member EXO mulai muncul , musik bertema seperti suara perkumpulan kubu dan kepala suku diputar , semua member menari dengan hentakan yang keras

_Careless, careless  
Shoot anonymous, anonymous  
Heartless, mindless  
No one, who care about me?_

_Irheobeorin__ chae  
Waemyeon haneun geot gata  
Chameul subakke eobseo  
Nuneul gamjiman~  
_

Setelahnya lagu debut mereka diputar MAMA ,Semua mulai menari dengan para main dancer didepan sebagai formasi , dengan gerak yang diremix kembali ,

Lagu moonlight diputar , Kai dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan , semua menari dengan indah mengikuti ketukan dan irama

Ta sengaja dua pasang mata itu bertemu , dengan backsound lagu yang sangat lembut membuat mereka jatuh pada pemikiran masing masing

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Oh sial , mereka lupa gerakannya

Kedua pria kurus itu berdiri kaku , saling menatap satu sama lain

_Bug _

Tangan Xiumin menubruk bahu Sehun , membuat pria itu sadar dan melepas kontaknnya , dalam hati Kai dan Sehun berterima kasi pada hyung tertuanya itu .

Mereka kembali menari seperti semula .

-o-

**SKIP**

Sebelas pemuda tampan turun dari tiga van besar yang mereka pakai , semuanya tampak lelah , tidak ada yang bicara semua berjalan dengan malas , ada beberapa yang menguap lebar ,

Mereka masuk dengan cepat ada yang berlari langsung kekamar , ada yang berebut masuk ke kamar mandi dan dua maknae yang malah kembali bersemangat saat melihat stik playstation dan kaset game yang entah dari mana berada di sofa ruang tamu .

-o-

Dua anak itu masih setia duduk bersila didepan tv , mereka saling beradu , muka Sehun tertekuk sempurna , dalam hati ia mengutuk pria hitam bernama Kim Jong In disebelahnya itu , dari dulu Sehun tidak pernah menang melawannya , sialan ..

"minggir sialan kau menghalangi mobilku !" ucap pria salju sarkasme

"ceh kau tak akan menang dariku.." jawab Kai santai

Kai menunjukan senyuman miring khasnya , tanda bahwa ia meremehkan lawannya sekarang , menyulut emosi pria disampingnya semakin memuncak .

"ishhhhh!" Sehun memfokuskan seluruh pikiran jiwa dan raganya pada permainan , tapi tetap saja Kai yang memimpin.

Sehun membuang stiknya kasar , bibirnya mengerucut sebal

"kau!" jari lentik itu menunjuk tepat didepan muka Kai

"apa!?" Kai menantang , baiklah jangan salahkan pria salju itu

BUG

BUG BUGGGGG

BUG

"eiii eiii eiii e-e-e-eee sialan , penganiayaan heyyy sakit eiii hyunggg tolongggg"

Tangan Kai berada dipipi Sehun mendorongnya menjauh sementara kaki Sehun berada tepat menginjak hidung itu kebelakang sementara jari lentik pria albinyo itu menjambak rambut pria tan kuat .

" uhukkk ! kakimu bau eiii sialannn!"

Kai menaikan satu kakinya ingin ikut melakukan apa yang Sehun lakukan pada wajah tampannya ,

_Bug_

Kai berhasil menendang pipi mulus itu walau hanya sekali tapi ia puas

"huaaaaaaa! HYUNGGGG BANTU AKUU!" teriakan Sehun menggelegar diseluruh penjuru dorm

"wae wae wae ?! wae geure !? " Luhan keluar dengan cepat hanya menggunakan handuk dipinggangnya

"wae hyung ! wae !?" Tao ikut keluar dengan penampilan yang sama dengan Luhan , hanya memakai handuk bahkan kepala itu masih berbusa

Kai dan Sehun sudah berhenti melakukan aksi mereka sekarang pandangan mereka bergabung dengan tujuh hyung mereka yang lain menatap ke arah Tao dan Luhan dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan

"k-kalian ? "

Chanyeol menunjuk kedua orang naked itu bergantian , dengan muka cengo yang sebelas dua belas dengan derp , sementara yang ditatap hanya mengkerutkan dahi tak mengerti

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya slowmotion

Perlahan dua insan itu sadar tatapan itu mengarah kebawah lalu kembali menatap satu sama lain.

"ahaaahaa jangan salah paham –"

"KALIAN TIDAK BISA MENGELAK !"

"bu-bukan Tao takut mandi sendiri bung , jangan negative thinking ya !"

_Jepret jepret _

Blitz dari kamera menyilaukan mata mereka

"kekeke aku dapat gambarnya"

"Ya! HYUNG !" dua insan itu berlari berusaha mengambil handphone milik menejer mereka , tapi sayang pemiliknya sudah kandas termakan oleh pintu keluar .

**TBC**

Maaf kalo jelek *sujud ... RnR yo sejelek apapun ni ff xDDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

_Jepret jepret _

_Blitz dari kamera menyilaukan mata mereka _

"_kekeke aku dapat gambarnya"_

"_Ya! HYUNG !" dua insan itu berlari berusaha mengambil handphone milik menejer mereka , tapi sayang pemiliknya sudah kandas termakan oleh pintu keluar ._

.

.

**S . T . A . R** chap 3

Mereka tak pernah tau apa yang dirasakan hatinya , apa yang ingin mereka raih , dan jaga .

Kai meliukkan badannya mengikuti irama musik pop dengan jeda yang rapat , kendali tubuhnya selalu baik tubuhnya tau kapan harus bergerak lambat dan kapan harus cepat , Kai tidak pernah mengaturnya ia membiarkan tubuhnya meliuk sendiri tanpa harus susah susah berfikir .

Tariannya terhenti saat pintu menjeblak terbuka , Kesper dan Greg masuk

"kau lagi ? , pulang dan istirahat sebelum kau mati karna terus berlatih !" yeah well seminggu ini dia full berlatih dari pagi sampai malam membuat Greg muak melihat wajahnya.

-o-

Sehun meringkukkan badannya dikasur kingsize yag terasa luas karna tidak ada Suho sekarang sudah petang tapi keadaannya masih seburuk tadi pagi bahkan mungkin lebih parah , panas tubuhnya meninggi , hidungnya memerah dan tenggorokannya terasa panas . Hotnews dia demam .

"uhuk.. a-ukh sial! "

Sehun membalikan tubuhnya membuat posisi tidur yang menyamping ke kanan . Pria berkulit putih itu terkapar tak berdaya rasanya seperti terbakar dari dalam tapi membeku dari luar . Sesekali ia menghisap kembali ingus yang akan keluar dari hidungnya , Sehun menaikan selimutnya sampai menyentuh dagu berusaha menghilangkan rasa dingin .

Sehun berdecak saat sebuah guncangan memyadarkannya yang hampir saja tertidur , didepan berbaring seorang pria tan yang tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun telah menganggu istirahatnya .

"jangan ganggu aku , pergi " Bukannya menurut Kai malah tersenyum mengejek , ia menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahi Sehun .

"wow kau bisa memasak telur dikepalamu" Kai menarik tangannya kembali , ia tidak bercanda panas Sehun menusuk telapak tangannya .

"ayolah biarkan aku istirahat " Sehun menaikan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menyembunyikan wajah, mencari ketenangan , kepalanya sakit kau tau .

"hmm sebenarnya aku ingin , tapi Suho hyung tertidur dikasur ku dan susah dibangunkan " Kai menyamankan posisi kepalanya dibantal , badan atasnya yang tidak memakai apa apa terasa nyaman saat menindih selimut yang menyerap hawa dingin AC membuat rasa sejuk yang nyaman .

"kalau begitu tutup mulutmu dan tidurlah" Kai melakukan yang Sehun mau tapi telinganya tak pernah berhenti mendengar gigi Sehun menggertak kedinginan , atau nafasnya yang bergetar , atau suara bersin dan batuknya yang berusaha Sehun redam di dalam kungkungan selimutnya .

"haishh sini.." Kai menarik Sehun dari dalam selimut membuat pria itu terkejut sambil memberikan teriakan perotes , dengan sigap Kai membuat selimut lebar itu menyelimuti mereka berdua , dan satu yang paling mengejutkan Sehun , ia membawa Sehun kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya .

"hei apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Sehun .

"diamlah .. aku sudah lama tak memeluk orang rasanya lumayan menggelikan" komentar Kai .

"kalau begitu lepaskan ini terlihat terlalu romantis" Sehun berdecak kesal tapi jujur dia menghangat .

" oh kau kira begitu ?" tanya Kai sinis

"aishh sudahlah" hal yang cukup ganjil bagi Kai karna Sehun tidak berontak lagi malah pria putih itu memeluk perutnya dengan kencang , menempelkan kepala berambut karamel itu membuat Kai merasa sedikit geli , ini menjijikan tapi anti mainstream , Kai selalu ingin mencoba hal yang aneh , karna itu ia membiarkan pelukan itu dan menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi

-o-

matahari pagi mengintip melalui jendela Kai membuka matanya perlahan eh tunggu apa itu seperti kepala ia melihat empat buah kepala , kenapa wajah mereka berwarna hitam apa itu malaikat maut ? , Kai segera menepis pikirannya saat pandangannya menjelas , ohh dia kenal wajah itu itu Chanyeol dan yang disampingnya Baekhyun dan dua orang yang lebih jauh Tao dan Chen , eh tunggu kenapa mereka disini ? belum selesai argumen Kai dia sudah terdorong diiringi sebuah teriakan cempreng , teriakan Sehun oh ternyata Sehun lebih cepat mengerti apa yang terjadi .

-o-

empat orang itu masih melongo Chanyeol yang membuka mulutnya lebar dan BaekTao menutup mulutnya , dan Chen dengan wajah derp yang entah apa artinya .

"kalian romantis mungkin aku bisa mencobanya dengan Taeyeon saat sedang kedinginan" Yeah jujur Baekhyun jarang memeluk kekasihnya .

"aku bermimpi memeluk wanita tadi , mana kutahu jika yang kupeluk dia" ujar Kai , Sehun tau itu dusta tak dipungkiri sedikit rasa kagumnya terhadap Kai ' ia pintar sekali mencari alasan' pikir Sehun .

"ah sepertinya aku tak akan peduli apa alasan kalian, tapi tenang aku sudah mengabadikannya" Chanyeol mengangkat smartphonenya perlahan sambil tetap memasang wajah cengo dengan mulut menganga dan mata lebar yang terlihat bodoh .

" WHATTTT !"

-o-

**#keesokan harinya**

Matahari sudah diubun ubun tapi pria tan itu belum saja berhenti meliukkan tubuhnya , mengikuti alunan musik . Tanpa disadari ia melakukan satu kegiatan yang sama lagi , berlatih , berlatih , berlatih dan berlatih.

" berhentilah , kau menari sampai terlihat hampir mati "

Suara wanita yang tak asing lagi di telinganya membuat Kai berhenti, Kang Seulgi temannya semasa trainee memulainya trainee di tahun yang sama , tapi Kai lebih beruntung karna dia lelaki ia bisa debut di EXO , dan Seulgi harus menunggu dua tahun lagi , ia menatap kebelakang tepat di sofa belakangnya pantas saja ia tidak melihat gadis itu dikaca dia tepat menutupi gadis itu yang duduk bersila di sofa .

"kapan kau masuk ?" Kai berjalan kearahnya , duduk di samping Seulgi ,merasa tergiur melihat gadis semampai yang sedang memakan nasi kotaknya . " saat kau berlatih sambil menutup mata mungkin"

" hey bukankah aku sunbaemu sekarang ?" Seulgi menangguk sambil menyendok bibimbapnya " memang kenapa ? kau mau aku menyeganimu ? jangan harap " mulut kecil itu penuh akan nasi dan sayuran menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan tidak jelas .

Hazel coklat Seulgi menatap sahabat traineenya yang terlihat lapar , sedari tadi Kai selalu melihat makanan di tangannya , karna itu ia menjulurkan kakinya menggapai kantong pelastik di lantai , ia mengapit kantong itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk kakinya dan membawa itu keatas , kesamping Kai , kurang ajar memang tapi itu bukan masalah karna kelakuan Kai padanya tidak lebih baik dari yang ia lakukan .

" terimakasi"

-o-

Kai meminum colanya , jarang jarang ia berlatih dengan Seulgi setelah ia debut , tapi yang ia heran Taemin selalu bisa mengunjunginya walau dia ada jadwal , mungkinkah Kai begitu pemalas hingga waktu luangnya hanya ia gunakan untuk tidur ? yahh mungkin .

"hey apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang didekatmu tidak normal ?"

"maksudmu seperti ketidak normalan kulit dan hidungmu ? " Seulgi menatap Kai polos , sementara pria itu hanya bisa berdecih pelan dia sudah debut seperti ini kenapa jarang ada yang mengakui kalau dia tampan ? bahkan sebagian fansnya saja selalu membulinya .

"bukan bodoh maksudku seperti gay atau lesbian mungkin ?" Seulgi mengangguk paham dia berfikir sejenak .

"hmm berhubung aku hanya teman trainee mu maka aku akan biasa saja , tapi jika aku jadi ibumu aku akan menghapus namamu dari daftar keluarga!"

"hey aku tidak bilang jika itu diriku ! aku masih normal kau tau !?" Seru Kai kesal .

" ya semoga saja " Yeah Kai tidak cukup polos untuk tidak menyadari suatu rasa , hal yang terus terulang dipikirannya semenjak tadi ,rasanya memeluk Sehun semalam , hangat , dia harus menghentikan rasa itu sebelum jadi lebih parah .

TBC

Mohon maaf karna ini pendek bngt XD otak sya g jln lagi sumvah , thx buat yg udh bca RnR yooo ..


	4. Chapter 4

"_hey aku tidak bilang jika itu diriku ! aku masih normal kau tau !?" Seru Kai kesal ._

" _ya semoga saja " Yeah Kai tidak cukup polos untuk tidak menyadari suatu rasa , hal yang terus terulang dipikirannya semenjak tadi ,rasanya memeluk Sehun semalam , hangat , dia harus menghentikan rasa itu sebelum jadi lebih parah ._

.

.

**S . T . A . R** chap 4

Kai melangkah melewati ruang tamu , ia merebakan diri di sofa terdekat, rasanya lelah , bukan hanya tubuhnya tapi pikirannya , itu bukan karna Sehun , well Kai punya kendali diri dan pikiran yang baik jika Sehun mengganggu pikirannya ia selalu tau cara untuk melupakan pria itu , dan itu yang ia lakukan beberapa jam lalu dan ia berhasil tapi kemuadian rasanya kosong , seperti tidak ada lagi yang ingin ia pikirkan , hal itu yang membuatnya lemas .

_BUGHH_

"argh"

Ia menggeram , pikiran kosong Kai hilang saat merasa berat bertambah di bagian punggung , menyentak jantungnya berpindah ketenggorokan .

"kenapa sasaranmu selalu punggungku ?!"

"lebih bagus punggung dari pada kepalamu " Balas suara cempreng , Sehun as always , syapa lagi ?

"menjauhlah dariku !"sentak Kai , ia sedang berusaha melupakan perasaan itu kan ? perasaan itu masih baru bagi Kai belum terlalu sulit untuk melupakannya .

"kai ! aku lapar "

"makan saja kaus kakiku didepan pintu "

"sejak kapan kau punya kaus kaki huh?"

"eh benar juga haha"

Dan salah satu alasan kenapa Kai ingin melupakan perasaan itu , karna mereka sahabat semua senda gurau yang tanpa sadar mewarnai harinya setiap hari rasanya begitu bernilai untuk dirusak .

-o-

Sehun membuka matanya tepat tengah malam , rasanya begitu sulit untuk tertidur lagi jadi ia bangkit meninggalkan Suho yang masih terlelap . Ia melangkah kearah balkon , disini satu kamar punya satu balkon , Sehun sangat jarang pergi ke balkon dimalam hari ia jadi penasaran .

Sehun menggerser pintu kacanya dan langsung disambut udara dingin yang meresap begitu saja ke tubuhnya . Sudut mata Sehun menangkap sesuatu saat ia melangkah keluar, itu Kai sedang menengadah menatap langit di balkon yang berbeda .

"wah kau tambah gelap"

Kai menoleh , ia menyerngitkan alisnya Sehun begadang itu biasa tapi setiap itu terjadi bocah itu akan berkencan dengan game atau film filmnya .

"kau merusak suasananya Sehun"

"lagipula apa yang kau lakukan ? melihat bintang atau langit malam ? melow sekali"

"yeah kau benar aku memang sering melihat mereka"

Melihat bintang adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan . Langit Seoul tidak begitu indah tapi itu bukan masalah selagi langit masilah langit , dan bintang masih ada diatas sana walau tak jarang mereka tertutup awan . Kai merasa tenang , ia bisa mengingat memori suka dan dukanya dengan saksama , meresapi kembali perjuangannya selama ini dari mulai menari , trainee , sampai debut .

Sehun melangkah hingga tangannya memegang pagar pembatas dengan nyaman , dingin .

"Apa enaknya sering melakukan hal begini ? " ujar Sehun

"banyak , salah satunya saat aku merindukan orang yang ku sayang aku hanya perlu melihat langit saat malam hari kau tau sejauh apapun jaraknya, kita berada di bawah langit yang sama "

"jika suatu saat kau merindukanku dan aku tidak ada disekitarmu maka lihatlah langit" lanjutnya diiringi seringaian .

"kau tau itu tidak akan terjadi , jika kau ditelan Bumi maka aku akan mengadakan pesta" Sehun sudah berpindah posisi ke bagian kiri menatap Kai yang sekarang memandang lurus ke depan , ke gedung gedung pencakar langit yang mengerlipkan lampu dimalam hari .

"kau akan menyesal" Kali ini Kai menatap Sehun "bagaimana kalau kita cari makan , kali ini aku yang lapar" lanjutnya .

"makan saja kaus kakiku didepan pintu" Sehun mengulang kata kata Kai tadi sore , haha rasakan itu .

"ya sudah aku cari sendiri" dengan tampang malasnya Kai melengos pergi memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu balkon .

"he!ya!" Sehun berdecak sebal , ia segera masuk dan menutup pintu lalu bergegas keluar kamar , dan ia mendapati Kai yang sedang menutup pintu kamar sudah siap dengan hoodie hitam dan celana selutut.

"ya! Ya! oi Kai aku bercanda aku juga lapar " dengan cepat ia merangkul pundak teman seperjuangannya . "eh tunggu aku ambil jaket dulu!"

-o-

Kai dan Sehun memasuki kedai terdekat dari apartemen mereka , jalanan besar sangat sepi, kenapa ? Karna sekarang jam setengah dua pagi . Suasana sepi menguntungkan mereka yah setidaknya tidak akan ada yang memotret .

"Bibi , kami ingin tebboki satu dan mie kimchi dua" Kata Kai saat baru masuk , bibi pemilik kedai tetap menyunggingkan senyum , beberapa kali Kai datang kesini tengah malam , dan ia tau bahwa Kai artis .

"dan ayam cincangnya satu porsi bi yang pedas" timpal Sehun .

"Ah teman mu nak ?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu , sementara tangannya dengan cepat mengambil kuali dan sendok masak .

" Iyap dia teman segrup ku Oh Sehun, ah dan makanannya dibungkus bi "

"Tidak perlu kau beritahu aku sudah tau anak muda" wanita beruban itu mulai memasak ayam pesanan Sehun , sementara mie sedang direbus di tempatnya , Sehun bisa melihat bibi itu menggongseng ayam cincang dan memasukan cabai giling merah setengah spatula .

"Tambah lagi cabainya bi " ujar Sehun .

"Ohohoo pastikan perutmu selamat besok anak muda" Menuruti pesanan pembelinya , bibi itu memasukan cabai giling lagi seperempat spatula , pesanan Sehun selesai dan selanjutnya mengurus mie , yeah biarkan dia bekerja .

Sehun menghampiri Kai dimeja depan dari tadi ia terlalu sibuk melihat makanannya .

"Kau sering kesini ?" tanyanya saat sudah duduk di depan Kai .

"Tidak terlalu , hanya setiap aku lapar di tengah malam dan bosan dengan ramen instan" Kai menyunggingkan senyumannya sedikit lalu mengambil kacang asin yang ada di sampingnya .

"Well, kenapa kau bisa kebalkon tengah malam , bukankah kau masih sakit?" Kai melempar satu persatu kacang kemulutnya .

"Aku terbangun , dan tidak bisa tidur lagi dan sekarang kepalaku mulai berdenyut , dan kurasa sakitku akan tambah parah" Sehun menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja , dia tidak bohong sobat dunia serasa sedang meloncat dikepalanya .

"bodoh , kalau begitu kenapa kau ikut? Kau bisa menitip " Sehun bisa merasakan Kai melempar kacang kekepalanya beberapa kali .

"karna aku ingin ikut"

"pesanan siap!" teriak sang pemilik kedai .

-o-

Kai membuka bungkusan mienya , well mereka sedang berada diatap sebuah gedung apartemen dengan tujuh puluh delapan lantai . Sehun yang memintanya , semua ini dimulai saat Sehun bertanya _'dimana biasa kau makan ? aku tidak pernah melihatmu' _dan saat Kai menunjuk puncak apartemen mereka , dan Sehun menjawab _'baiklah ayo kesana' _dan saat Kai menolak karna kawatir dengan demam Sehun , anak itu malah menariknya langsung kesini . Labil kan ?

"Makan makan makan" Sehun membuka sumpit kayunya menjadi dua lalu menngosokan kedua tangannya.

_Nyam nyam nyam _

_Nyam nyam _

"Aigoo ini pedas" Sehun mengambil nafasnya dalam dalam rasanya terbakar , rupanya bibi itu tidak main main .

"Kau sendiri kan yang minta, bodoh" Kai melempar tisiu , menyuruh Sehun mengelap ingusnya yang sudah kemana mana , dan Sehun menurutinya.

-o-

Kai dan Sehun sama sama meletakkan lengannya dibawah kepala sebagai bantal , mereka masih berada ditempat yang sama hanya bedanya dengan posisi berbaring dan melihat langit lagi .

"Baiklah aku mulai bosan , ayo ceritakan suatu kisah" ujar Sehun , langit di sini kosong dan gelap hanya ada dua bintang yang terlihat memebuatnya bosan tapi kenapa Kai terlihat sebaliknya ? itu membuat sehun heran .

"kisah apa ?"

"Sesuatu yang tak biasa seperti perjalanan cinta mu" kata kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Sehun , entahlah mungkin dia hanya penasaran , Kai tidak pernah benar benar bercerita tentang gadis yang menarik perhatiannya . Ia memutar badannya menghadap kearah Kai .

"Seperti cinta pertamaku ? uhh itu menyakitkan" Kai menghela nafasnya , dan malah membuat Sehun bersemangat .

"Woa kau pernah tersakiti ? ceritakan ceritakan"

"Tidak mau" tolaknya

"Ayolah.."

"Haishh.. baiklah baiklah!" Kai menatap kesal Sehun yang masih menatapnya mereka melakukan kontak mata sebentar sebelum Kai kembali melihat ke langit .

"Dulu saat kita masi trainee aku sering bermain main dengan wanita , memberi mereka harapan lalu pergi , aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta bahkan tidak dengan cinta monyet , hingga akhirnya dia datang , dia tidak terlihat seperti gadis manis dan rapuh saat pertama kali aku melihatnya yang pertama kurasakan adalah semangat , dan kekuatan . Awalnya yang kuinginkan sama seperti biasa , bermain main , aku tidak pernah berniat serius tapi .."

"Tapi serius" lanjut Sehun saat Kai terlihat ragu.

"Ya , hingga saat dia membuktikan padaku jika ia berbeda , dia tidak pernah mengejarku yang dia inginkan hanya fokus pada cita citanya , menjadi bintang , dia ingin debut , sama sepertiku . Aku mulai tertarik padanya kau tau benar benar tertarik , dia wanita pertama yang membuatku ingin melakukan hal hal gila , dia orang pertama yang membuatku rela merendahkan harga diriku , terus begitu sampai rasa tertarikku berubah menjadi cinta , harusnya dia debut dengan f(x) tapi gagal , itu membuatnya hancur , dan dia menyerah, dia pergi bahkan sebelum aku tau nomor telfonnya"

"Itu menyedihkan" respon Sehun dia sedang menatap Kai prihatin , rupanya Kai sangat tertutup dengan hal hal pribadi .

"Yeah , lagipula begitulah trainee kau bisa menghitung seberapa banyak teman kita yang datang dan pergi" Sehun mengangguk ngangguk ya betul lihat saja Johnny yang trainee delapan tahun untung anak itu bertahan jadi ia bisa debut sebentar lagi.

"Kau tau saat itu aku mendengar sebuah lagu aku lupa judul dan syapa penyanyinya , lagunya terlalu ballat untuk lelaki tapi cocok dengan kisahku"

"Kalau begitu nyanyikan!"

"Kau yakin ?aku hanya ingat beberapa bagian" Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan , tanpa ia sadari posisinya sudah kembali telentang . Kai mengambil nafasnya dan mulai

_A muri chyeodabwado niga boijil anha , oh baby_

_Du nune gadeuk goin nunmul ttaemune da neo ttaemune_

[Aku tidak bisa melihatmu , oh baby]

[Karena air mata di mataku, semua karnamu]

_Beonjyeojin geulja wiro bichin uneun nae eolgeul , oh baby_

_Tto ulji mallago nal dajim haebwado , tto ureo_

[Tangisan diwajahku itu lebih mencerminkan perkataanku , oh baby]

[Aku berjanji pada diriku tak akan menangis lagi , tapi aku menangis lagi]

Kai menyelesaikan bait pertamanya , yang Sehun dengar Kai tidak menyanyi , lelaki itu hanya berbisik menggunakan sedikit nada dengan suara serak , seperti membaca syair.

_Na eotteokhae_

_Molla eotteokhae eotteokhae_

[Apa yang harus kulakukan?]

[Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan]

_Na ireohke_

_Molla michige ireohke _

[Apa yang harus kulakukan?]

[Aku tak tau mengapa aku jadi gila seperti ini]

_Da neo ttaeme_

_Jongmal neo ttaeme_

[Semua karnamu]

[Benar benar karnamu]

_Na amugeotdo halsu eobtjanha nan neol_

[Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun]

Suara Kai mengalir seperti bisikan , membuat tengkuknya meremang , tapi disatu sisi membuat dirinya hangat .

_Byeol byeol byeol byeolmankeum saranghae_

_Watdeongeoya neoreul chaja jeo _

[Bintang bintang bintang aku mencintaimu sebanyak bintang]

[Aku datang padamu untuk mencarimu]

_Meolliseo neon shining star _

_Byeol byeol byeol byeolmareul da haebwado_

[Kau adalah bintang yang bersinar jauh]

[Bintang bintang bintang tidak peduli apa yang aku katakan]

_Pyohyeoni andwae jeongmal neomuna_

_Dap daphae ije nan eotteohke haeya hana_

[Aku benar benar tidak dapat mengekspresikan diriku]

[Aku frustasi sekarang]

Sampai suara kasar itu mengantar Sehun pergi ke alam mimpi .

TBC

Adudududuu u_u ini pasti mengecewakan , maaf ya maaf u_u , maaf juga kalau ini lamaaaaaaaa bngt sya juga g tau npa perasaan sya itu sering banget ngetik ini ff ee tpi g jadi" ==" yo wes RnR yooo , see you next chap *lambai"


End file.
